spectacular2thedreamcontinuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Production
Production The movie was suppose to release in 2011 and film in January 2010. Nick wanted to make this a TeenNick movie because they wanted to bring musicals to teens. The reason this movie got cancelled was because Tammin Sursok never signed on because she wanted to shoot Hannah Montana (season 4) instead. The role of Courtney was going to be recast. The role was rumored to be given to Ali Lohan but it was confirmed by Nolan Gerard Funk that that was not true. The role was supposed to be given to a newcomer. Nick wanted to bring in a new star. When they couldn't find a new person to play Courtney they decided to write out the character. Later this movie was cancelled for multiple reasons. Nolan Gerard Funk quit after he signed on. Half of the cast didn't sign on. Later, Jessica Horowitz, the producer, quit. She said, "the whole thing was stupid and it always was," in an interview. Soon a lot of the crew quit and the movie was dropped. In the future, Nick said that it is possible that they will bring it back but on Nickelodeon, not TeenNick. It is not in production but they said it is possible. They would just make it the next generation with an entire new cast. In April 2010, it was reveiled that before Nick had the TeenNick plans, they had a different idea. Famous kid blogger, Kara Johan, posted this about it. The movie was dropped. They shot one scene of the movie as kind of "a pilot" but for a movie. In the scene it kind of told the plot and there was a musical number. They invited like a thousand kids to come watch the scene. I was one of those thousand kids! We saw sneak peeks of a lot of cool stuff and the food was amazing! The cast of Spectacular also put on a musical performance for us! Plus everything as free! You just had to come and first come first serve. A lot of people were disppointed because it got too full and they had to leave but thank God I wasn't one of those people! Anyway, the sneak peek was ok. Unfortunately the movie got dropped because, well, a lot of people who saw it gave bad reviews. Spectacular was going to go out for the school Talent Show. They were up against Ta-da. Kind of the same thing as last time except Royce was with Spectacular not Ta-da and Tammin had a new boyfriend. Nikko brings the Spectacular cast in his recording studio to record a few songs to practice. When they start recording they get into the song. They leave the recording studio and start singing and dancing outside. It was kind of like in this movie, they were trying to hard to be like High School Musical and they completely failed. I didn't like it as well as many others so Nickelodeon didn't continue with it. Later, my mom told me that they were actually planning on making the movie a TeenNick movie because they wanted to bring musicals to teens. But the movie would be much more intense. Intense plot, intense songs, intense scenes. Basically stuff you expect on TeenNick. So it definitely wouldn't be a kids movie. But they didn't follow up on that movie either so I guess Spectacular is over. I'm happy about that but for Spectacular fans, sorry.